The method and apparatus of the present invention relate to electronic contract applications using electronic networks.
Innovation in the past two decades has been unprecedented. Innovation is important in facilitating economic growth, enhancing standards of living, spreading creativity, and the arts. Today, the Internet is the fastest growing communications tool in the history of the world; tomorrow, the Internet will be the primary communications tool for the entire world. Full-time instantaneous access to every waking person: this is the future. With the Internet, ideas may be communicated between parties more quickly.
With the ease of the communication of ideas today and in the future through the Internet or other similar communications networks and mediums, there are also shortcomings. Innovators worry that their ideas might be misappropriated or nonconfidentially disclosed. People who require innovations do not have a place to solicit other's ideas or confidentially list their requirements. These are just some of the many shortcomings of communicating ideas over a medium such as the Internet.
Furthermore, the deficiencies in the prior art include, but are not limited to, lack of standardized commercial and contractual relationships; lack of industry and trade practices applicable across a multitude of industry segments; lack of clear submission criteria; lack of binding, universally applicable confidential disclosure means; lack of efficient and accessible enforcement means; inability to identify accurately likely users capable of implementing the idea or innovation; uncertainty in legal obligations between originator and user; the inability to identify relevant ideas prior to gaining access to a fully disclosed idea; and inability to identify relevant ideas prior to gaining access to a fully disclosed idea.
Current user-driven innovation transfer protocols are likewise limited in application. Companies of all sizes and in all industries face the same problem—how to access effectively and efficiently externally and internally generated innovation without the attendant unmanageable exposure to potential liability for alleged misappropriation. Users desiring access to externally (i.e., innovation generated by nonemployees) and internally (innovation generated by employees and consultants) generated innovation face significant barriers, transaction costs, and legal liability.
With respect to externally generated ideas, users often lack the resources and expertise required to filter and screen efficiently external, unsolicited idea submissions. Users fear that originators who have submitted ideas to them may later claim that the user's implementation of similar concepts or ideas are substantially similar to, based on, or are derivatives of those ideas disclosed to the user by the originator. Users fear that a user's independently created innovation may be subject to legal claims of originators who previously have submitted similar ideas to the user. The key to facilitating submission of innovation originated outside the organization is creating an innovation transfer tool that effectively and efficiently manages the flow of innovation and the legal relationship between originator and user.
With respect to internally generated ideas, originators often lack sufficient compensatory incentives to disclose potentially valuable ideas. Existing proprietary innovation transfer protocols for the transfer of internally generated innovation typically consist of little more than a suggestion box in which employee originators are asked to submit ideas (e.g., cost savings methods, new business methods, product or service improvements, business opportunities, advertising slogans, etc.) for use by the employer user. Typically, employer users will implement a nonbinding policy whereby the employer user indicates that, while it shall not be under any legal obligation to compensate the employee originator for the use or implementation of the employee originator's idea, the employer user will gratuitously compensate the employee originator for submitted ideas that impart significant value to the employer user. The gratuitous compensation is generally subject to an upper-limit and is determined in the sole discretion of the employer user. As a result, such idea submission programs and innovation transfer protocols fail to provide adequate incentive for employee originators to develop and disclose potentially valuable ideas and are necessarily unilateral and nonbinding. The present invention addresses the deficiencies in the prior art by empowering employee originators with the ability to negotiate at arms length with employer users as to the “reasonable compensation” to be paid for the employer user's use of the idea. The present invention allows for and facilitates bilateral commerce in employee-originator developed ideas.
The deficiencies in the prior art include the inability of smaller businesses and individuals to communicate globally to potential originators confidential RFPs; the inability of originators to search efficiently and effectively for relevant RFPs; the inability of smaller organizations or individuals to identify efficiently and effectively willing originators and to obtain and access proposals and potential solutions; and the inability of originators to communicate efficiently and effectively proposed solutions globally and confidentially to smaller organizations and individuals.
Therefore, there is a need to utilize the power of the Internet and to allow for the implementation of a unique business model to manage effectively and efficiently a marketplace for raw ideas-in short, to manage innovation. There is need to allow novice and expert innovators alike to present confidentially or nonconfidentially their ideas, innovations and inventions directly or globally to individuals and companies capable of implementing the innovation and possessing the resources needed to exploit the opportunity.
As can be seen, a method and apparatus are needed to provide an electronic marketplace of ideas and confidential ideas over a network or system like the Internet.